Inner Demon
by TenderSoul
Summary: A catlike girl with serious fire power comes to the X-Men to try and confront her inner demon. She doesn't expect to fall for a different kind of demon...a speed demon? Please read and review.
1. The Change

Disclaimer: I own Alison...but nothing else, sniffle.  
  
Alison sat in her room with only her bedside lamp on, not that she needed it. She had extremely good eyesight in the dark. Glancing up at the mirror the sixteen year old girl cringed and looked back down at her hands. Alison was still dressed in the torn jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing out with her friends. Hair fell in her face but she didn't care enough to move it out of her eyes. Taking another glimpse at her face she shuddered. How she hated herself, all the things she did, all the things she thought. No, that wasn't right. She didn't want those thoughts. They came unwillingly, like a virus that crept into her system and took over her body and mind. Her friends thought of her as the innocent one of the group, the safe one. Alison laughed at this thought. How she wished to be safe, safe from Her. She knew she was coming back, it had been two days without any sign of her. Alison had pushed Her back far this time, but she could feel her clawing back in. The teenage girl closed her eyes and took deep breaths that soon became shallower and faster. The girl gripped her covers and clenched her jaw trying not to focus on the feeling of her mental defenses being clawed at. All at once an image materialized in the recess of Alison's mind. She looked just like her, except older, and she had the ears and tail of a cat. Alison never told anyone about her. She knew what they would say, multiple personalities, but Alison knew better. She knew that yes, this was a part of her, but an evil part. This was her demon.  
  
_Hello Alison. _Alison gringed feeling weak and stupid. _Oh sweety, don't look so upset. You know what would calm you down? A nice long walk. _A walk did sound nice..._No! Go away! Leave me alone. _Alison was gasping for breath now and clutching her head. Tainted images flew through her head and a strange pressure developed around her temples. _Honey, you look tired. Why don't you let me take over for awhile? I promise to be nice. _Inside the girls head a mental battle was being waged. Her against the cat like human that looked like her. Not this time. _No, you have done too much, leave me alone! _In her mind Alison tried to push away her demon but it pushed back and her mental self's palm shoved the image away. A burning pain grew so intense that Alison passed out. When she woke up her mental enemy was locked away but her hand seared with pain. Looking down, she saw that in the center of her left hand was a silver circle. It shined eerily and the girl grimiced with pain. In an attempt to cool the burn Alison blew softly but shrieked when a silver flame erupted from the circle. She shrieked again when she saw her reflection. She had the ears,eyes, and tail of a cat. 


	2. Run Away

Disclaimer: I own Alison...but nothing else, sniffle.  
  
After getting over the shock of seeing 'herself' in the mirror, Alison remembered the flame in her hand. Gazing closer at it she couldn't detect any scent of burning skin. She could however hear, smell, and see more than she ever could before. Eerily, the silver flame in her hand extinguished when she clasped her fist. Searching her brain, Alison felt her demon locked away safely in the back of her mind. Now all she had to do was figure out what the hell had happened to her. Trying to think through all the possibilities her breath suddenly caught in her chest. On the news, she had seen them, what were they called? Mutants! That's what she was. Cringing she remembered her parents views on the issue. Alison knew what would happen if she stayed. Her parents were too wrapped up in the new baby to love her much anyway, and her father's words still rang clearly in her ears, "Humph, If I were the parent of one of those...things...I would just ship the brat to a testing facility. That's what I would do." Alison's mother had simply nodded her agreement. The young girl moaned and sank to her knees, she would have to run, run far away.  
  
After packing what little she had, Alison crept through her window and leapt nimbly from the roof landing on her feet. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, she was always somewhat of a klutz and had been expecting to trip. Shaking herself Alison looked down at the newspaper clipping in her hand she had kept from the Sunday paper. It was about a school for the mutant children that were un-welcome in their own homes. The article had intrigued her and for some reason she had kept it. Tearing her gaze from the tiny printed address she put the paper in her jacket pocket and glanced at the night sky. Dark clouds covered the moon and thunder rumbled in the distance. Sighing, Alison sprinted off into the night.  
  
Sure enough, after an hour rain poured down on the running girl. Strangely, Alison had only had to take one break from her mad dash towards the instutute. Her clothes soaked through, she finally approached the humongous lot of the school. She grinned at the irony, only yesterday her parents had considered moving, they were uncomfortable with the closeness of the school of mutants.  
  
Alison scaled the gate in no time, but paused sensing something out of place. Looking around she saw various wires leading to multiple alarms. Sighing she leapt nimbly around the alrams staying mainly to the trees. All to soon two large oak doors loomed in front of her. Raising a gloved hand Alison tentavily knocked then almost turned around to leave when the door opened.  
  
Rogue was in the kitchen making a sandwhich when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey, could one of y'all get that?" Screams could be heard from the rec room where a full on pillow war was being waged. "Hey!" After being completely ignored Rogue abandoned her meal and headed toward the door mumbling something about 'stupid late night pizza deliveries'. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness outside Rogue almost fell over with shock. A girl her age, soaked to the bone and wearing a hood low over her face was standing shivering in the doorway. "What the hell?" 


	3. Stange Residents

Disclaimer: I own Alison...but nothing else, sniffle.  
  
After drying off Alison slipped into the jeans and tank top that had been given to her and looked around. She was in a hospital type room filled with high tech looking equipment. Alison resisted the urge to press a large red button on the control pad nearest her. After all, curiosity killed the cat. The mutant girl laughed grimly at her own joke as a large blue...monkey? Walked into the room. Alison just about fell off the little bed she was on when she saw her 'doctor'. "Ah, hello Ms. Fillner. How are you feeling." Alison raised an eyebrow and almost laughed. "Well doctor, I just sprouted cat ears and there is this four foot long thing coming out of my back. But I am swell thank you!" The monkey man laughed at this, the new recruits hardly ever had a sense of humor and he was glad for the change. "You may call me Hank, or Mr. McCoy." "How bout Hanky?" "No, no, just Hank." "Hankster?" "No." "Hankerella?" "No." "Hankmyster?" "No." "Hank?" "No, I mean yes, how about just Mr. McCoy?" Alison sighed dramatically. "Your no fun." "Alright, Alison right? Okay Alison, I am going to run a few tests. Just try and relax, I should be done soon then you can go see the proffesor." Alison settled into a more comfortable position and grinned when he hit the large red button. The bed she was on lowered into a metal tube and bright lights came on followed by a whirring sound. After a few minutes she came out and Hanky took a blood/DNA test.  
  
"Well Alison, I have some news, whether it is good or bad is up to you. You have extraudenary powers, but you are not done with your tranformation." Alison groaned and flicked her tail. "Your canine teeth are about to be replaced with longer sharper fangs." "Why canine and not feline?" Hank sighed, "You know what...I don't know... anyway, according to your x-ray your finger nails will be hardening and sharpening also. Your skin patern will go under changes to. You may develope markings similar to that of a cat." Alison laughed out loud at this. Grinning Hank continued. "The odd thing is, I can't get a clear reading of your brain." Alison stiffened. "Your brain waves are extremely complicated, it is almost like there are two-" "Can I go now?" Hank glanced down at the girl and saw a look of fear in her face. He nodded grimly and watched her leave before heading towards the proffessors office.  
  
Outside the medical lab Alison leaned against the wall and too several deep breaths. A boy a few years youger than her was walking down the hall. He smiled at her before tripping and falling flat on his face. Alison leapt onto a chair in a crouching position as three more boys popped out of the original. He looked up grinning sheepishly and he...they continued on their way. Warily stepping down from her perch, Alison sighed and shook her head. Just as she was calming her nerves however a girl her age walked through the wall next to her. Alison jumped and clutched her heart as the other girl grinned at her. "Hi! You must be Alison. The professor sent me to show you around. My name is Kitty, as you saw, I can phase through things." The pink clad girl held out a hand and Alison just stared at it. _These people are going to give me a heart attack. _Kitty coughed and lowered her hand. "Anywho, your room is near mine and Rogue's. But first, the professor wanted to see you, follow me." Alison grinned and walked after Kitty, she remembered Rogue. She was more her type...less pink. As she and Kitty walked up their second flight of stairs a boy slid down the rail on what appeared to be a slab of ice. Alison jumped out of the way and Kitty phased through the floor just as a second boy came racing down the other rail spinning like a bullet or cannon. Silently Alison thanked her hightened senses and clutched her heart for the second time that day. "I'm going to beat you Bobby!" "In your dreams!" The two boys continued down the stair case and Kitty came out of the floor shaking her head. "Those boys are so immature. Oh well, we are almost there." The girls continued down the hall without anymore life threatining encounters. Finally Kitty pointed to a large oak door and Alison walked in. 


End file.
